Queen Sam
by AllOrNone
Summary: Sam has been taken by a queen who's had a change of heart. Could it be? A Queen to spawn Tok'ra? AMAZING!
1. Nephthys

Nephthys

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, any of the charecters we have seen in it, or any of the technology we have seen in it. Nephthys is, partially at least, based on real legends, but I do own her.

* * *

"That's the cave entrance," said Colonel O'Neill. "Our mission is to check it out." 

Daniel nodded. The team began to walk forward when they all suddenly fell into a hole.

"This appears to be a part of the same cave observed by the MALP," said Teal'c.

"And by us," added Daniel.

"Okay, let's head out," said the Colonel.

"Sir, I thought out orders were to explore this cave," pointed out Major Samantha Carter.

"It doesn't do any good to explore it if we can't get back out, Major."

Suddenly, Sam heard a squeak from behind them. "What was that?" she said, turning around and shining the light of her weapon down the cave.

"Nothing Carter," said Jack. "It wasn't anything."

Sam nodded and turned around.

"Now then, let's go."

SG-1 had only gone a few feet when Sam started screaming. Jack pointed the flashlight of his gun at her and saw what looked like a snake slithering into her neck.

He leapt forward and attempted to grab the snake, but missed. Before anyone knew it, the Goa'uld was entirely in Sam. Her eyes flashed.

"Hello," said the Goa'uld. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nephthys."

"And I care about this, because why?" said Jack.

"Because I wish to form an alliance with you. I'd prefer to be referred to by name as opposed to 'the Goa'uld,'" said Nephthys.

"An alliance? I'll bring it up with my superiors. Until then, Teal'c, keep a weapon on her. Don't let her out of your sight. Now, let's get out of here," said Jack, beginning to walk down the tunnel.

"Wait," said Nephthys. "That goes deeper! One reason I entered your friend was to have all the senses and abilities I lost again, yes. But the main reason was so I could tell you that you were going the wrong way!"

"For your sake you'd better not be lying," said Jack.

Sam's head dipped as her eyes closed. Then her head came back up and she said, "Colonel, she's not lying! I can sense her thoughts! The way we were going is the wrong way!"

"For your sake, Nephthys, that had better really be Carter we're hearing."

Back on Earth, Nephthys was placed in an isolation room with guards on each side of the door.

"How the #$ did this happen?" asked General Hammond back on Earth.

"Well, I'm half glad it did, General. If it didn't we'd be trudging through a maze now," said Jack. "But I'm worried about Major Carter. And I'm worried about what we're going to do to Neph to keep her locked up."

"Neph?" asked Daniel.

"Neck ties will get a bit harsh no the tongue."

"Nephthys, not neck ties."

"Whatever."

* * *

This is all I have at the moment. I'll try to update tommarow, but if I can't then I beg you to forgive me. 


	2. Facts

Well, a second Chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Facts

Carter was shocked that a Goa'uld Queen could be turned so easily.

Well, of course, Nephthys told her. It was just a matter of looking myself in the mirror, if you know what I mean.

Umm, not really, answered Sam.

Nephthys sighed mentally. Seth threw me in that cave. That's when I saw the mirror. I faced the evils that I had been born with at that time. And I won.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this?" asked General Hammond.

"Well, sir, she did all but save our lives. I kind of feel we owe her," said Daniel.

"She's a Goa'uld. I wish there was an easy answer, but no such luck," responded Jack.

"She's proposed an alliance. Is there a way to confirm whether whe's honest or not?" asked Hammond.

"I believe that the Goa'uld Queen is truthful," said Teal'c, causing Jack to jump. Teal'c had been so quiet Jack had practically forgotten he was there. "If one sees another as evil, and realizes they are just as evil, they may well change there ways.

"All right, then," said the General. "She's granted more or less free reign of the base, but I want a guard on her at all times. She will have to remain on base, though."

* * *

Amazing, said Carter. Simply amazing. She had been saying stuff like that on and off for the past several hours. Nephthys had been drawing a hyperspace module. Nothing too strange about it, except that it's effinciency was well over ten times as much as the standard in the regular hyperspace module. 

A trip of five hours could easily be cut down to a quarter to half an hour with this special hyperdrive.

Nephthys wasn't really saying much. She had forgotten a lot during her imprisonment in the cave, so all her concentration was going into getting it back.

Incredible! Sam said. I wish I'd thought of that!

I'll be finished faster if you'd stop annoying me! snapped Nephthys. How do you expect me to concentrate when you're just saying "Amazing" over and over! Sorry.

No, no, I'm the one in the wrong here.

Nephthys went back to work.

* * *

Okay, this is all I've done so far. Still not sure of the season. 


	3. Trust

Sorry, sweetangel4, but I didn't get your review right away. Stupid page is only showing yours when I tell it to specifically show only chapter 2 reviews.

Anyway, on to chapter three. Hope it's lives up to your expectations, seeing as how I'm writing these in ten minutes each so as to live up to my promise of every day.

* * *

Chapter Three: Trust

"The new hyperspace module is being constructed even now," said General Hammond. "If we're lucky it will be tested by the end of the week."

"General Hammond!" yelled Siler. "We've just detected an energy build-up of unknown origin!"

"Have you pinpointed it?" asked the General.

"Yes, and it appears to be a Goa'uld design! We think trying to shut it down would result in an explosion."

"So don't shut it down," responded Colonel O'Niell.

"We think that waiting will have the same effect."

"How large of a blast?" asked Hammond.

"How large is England?"

"That's big,"said Jack.

* * *

+I know it's there+ Nephthys told Sam. +And I know I can shut it down+

They may think we're going to try to make it explode early+ responded Sam. +And how do you know the design wasn't changed over the years? I mean you have been trapped in a cave for who knows how long.+

Goa'uld don't have the same ingenuity that humans do. It would not have been modified.+

Look, we still shouldn't go+

Under the circumstances, I afraid I must not allow you to have any say in the matter.+

Nephthys ran to where she sensed the device She began to pry off the cover.

"Step away from the device!" yelled an airman, pointing his gun at her.

/I must shut this down or we're all dead!\ Nephthys yelled, not even looking up. She continued to work.

"I said step away!"

Nephthys completed her work as the airman shot her.

* * *

"As soon as she was done the energy began to deplete," a voice said.

"Oops," said another voice.

Sam couldn't make sense of it. Then her senses began to come back together.

"She's waking up!" yelled Daniel.

"Well done, Major," said General Hammond. "You did good."

"It was Nephthys, sir," Carter managed to whisper. "Nephthys did it."

* * *

Well well well. Do they trust her after this? Or is it thought that she planted the device and disarmed it so they would trust her? I haven't really decided yet. I'll decide when I update, though.  



	4. Nephthys did it?

You're absolutely right! They shouldn't trust her so easily. I mean, she is still a Goa'uld. And yes, she _will_ remain Tok'ra. THAT'S THE POINT!

I'm glad that I've finally found a strange character for thought communication:

Well, on to Chapter Four!

* * *

Chapter Four: Nepthys did it? 

"Nephthys planted the device?" Hammond said.

"Not what I meant," replied Sam.

"It sure sounded like what you meant."

:This is bad: Sam told Nephthys.

:That would appear obvoius.:

The SGCers thought that Nephthys had been in control all along, and had planted the device and then disarmed it so they would trust her. Also, that Sam had broken through for just a second to warn them.

:There's a Goa'uld around here other than me trying to destroy the SGC, and I'm powerless to stop it: said Nephthys.

* * *

"What if it wasn't Nephthys who planted the device?" asked Daniel.

"Sam said it was her," replied Jack.

"What if she said it was Nephthys who disarmed the device, not her?"

"We can't take that chance, Doctor," said General Hammond.

"Sir!" yelled Siler. "There's another energy spike coming from Nephthys's cell!"

"What?"

Everyone ran and entered the room just as Nepthys finished disarming the device.

/The crisis is averted, she said. /The device is disarmed.

* * *

:Well this is just great: Sam said. :Now they're not going to trust us because twice we've conveniently known where the device is without anyone telling us. Plus, the second was in our cell:

:This situation certainly would appear to be against us. But I am at a loss as to how someone could have slipped a device into our cell without our knowledge.:

Sam began thinking. :Timer? Invisible? Ship? Any of those would work: she said.

:Not invisible. They still would have had to use the door. Not timer either. They would have had to physically come in here.: Nephthys gasped mentally. :Invisible _and_ timer:

:Of course! They could have come in here, invisible, planted the device and set it on a timer, predicting that this is where we'd be! But what other Goa'uld could be on Earth besides you: Silence. :Oh no: Sam said.

:Seth: Nephthys responded, hate in her voice.

* * *

Woah. Not quite what you were expecting, right? You thought he was dead? So did I. But maybe not. It seems as though he's running around the SGC framing Nephthys. I think I know who he is too. Do you know? If so _E-MAIL_ it to me. Do _NOT_ tell me in a review. That may spoil the surprise for others. I do _NOT_ want the surprise spoiled for anyone!  



	5. Who is he?

Well, here it is! The answer! And Chapter 5. The winners are: No one wins! Nobody told me who it was, E-Mail or otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Five: Who is he? 

How could that be? I killed him! said Sam.

I know. But you forget, Goa'uld can jump hosts. You definitely killed the host. But the symbiote may well have survived, replied Nephthys.

Great. We've got a dead guy on the loose.

He could be just about anyone, too. Especially if he has a masking chemical.

* * *

"Why would she give proof that she did it?" asked General Hammond. "It just doesn't fit together." 

"Maybe she didn't," said Daniel. "Maybe she's being framed."

"By who?" asked Jack.

"Another Goa'uld perhaps?"

"What Goa'uld could be on Earth excepting Nepthys?" asked Teal'c.

There was a stunned silence.

"It can't be," whispered Jack.

"What?" asked Hammond.

"It seems pretty likely," said Daniel.

"What?" asked Hammond again.

"We were all there!" said Jack.

"I've said 'What' twice. I don't want to say it a third time."

"Seth," said Jack and Daniel in unison.

"I thought you all saw him die," said Hammond, confused.

"We saw the host die. The Goa'uld may have slipped," said Daniel.

"If Seth were inside of the SGC, my symbiote would have detected him. Nephthys would have as well," said Teal'c.

"Unless Seth had a masking chemical so you two wouldn't detect him!" yelled Daniel, earning stares. "Sorry," he said quickly.

"Great. So he could be just about anybody," said Jack. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

An airman came running in. "Sir," he said.

Hammond nodded. "Siler's out cold. And he's got a scar on his neck."

The blood tests for Siler showed Naquadah, but the MRI and ultrasound came back clean.

"Looks like Seth had Siler as a host, but has left him now," said Jack.

"Siler was always the first one to spot the devices. That can't be a coincidence," stated Hammond.

"Well, Siler's not the Goa'uld now, so who is?" said Jack.

"No one is above suspicion in this scenario. Not even me," said Hammond.

* * *

Any ideas who it is now? I hope you do because I don't. Yet. What's going to happen? Tune in tommorrow, same Gate time, same Gate channel. 

As, with before, _E-MAIL_ me to tell me who you think it is. If you're right it will spoil the surprise for everyone else. E-MAIL it to me, not _REVIEW_! E-MAIL who you think it is to me.


End file.
